


I Just Wanna Stay Here Rolling Under Your Sheets Finding Things To Do With The Time

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Luca wakes up slowly, he’s warm and comfortable. He shifts slightly, and freezes, there’s a body pressed against his back, and an arm wrapped around his middle.
Relationships: Luca Marini/Alex Marquez, hinted Rosquez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	I Just Wanna Stay Here Rolling Under Your Sheets Finding Things To Do With The Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some days after the fim gala, but i forgot to post it ‘till now. Hope you’ll like it, we all could use some Lucalex fluff these days. Also please pardon my English and the formatting, i wrote this on my phone’s Notes.
> 
> If you’re bored or want someone to talk to i’m on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com).

Luca wakes up slowly, he’s warm and comfortable. He shifts slightly, and freezes, there’s a body pressed against his back, and an arm wrapped around his middle.

It’s obvious that Vale has no reason to sleep in his motorhome with him. It’s obvious that Vale has no reason to have his arms around him, even if they love each other.

He turns, worryingly, and the person behind him stirs. Blurry memories from last night come to his mind. Did he really snapped after all these years?

Alex is lying next to him, naked. Specific memories from last night begin trickling back. Memories of Alex kissing all down his body. “Did-did we?” Luca manages to ask, hoping that his voice doesn’t betray him too much. Alex nods, his lips thin, “yeah.”

So he did finally acted upon his feelings, the sexual tension between them was evident since their brothers started the whole “love/hate” thing. Luca shoots a look at his phone, no sign that Vale is awake yet. And if he is he’s probably busy with Marc anyway.

He kisses Alex softly, “I’m glad you stayed the night.” Alex smiles, a genuine smile, not the one he wears so often in public. He draws away, ready to slip out of bed, but Luca stops him. “Don’t go yet.”

“You sure?” The uncertainty in Alex’s voice even now makes something in Luca’s chest tighten. “I’m sure. Our brothers won’t search us for awhile yet.”

Alex sighs and settles back into the bed, and Luca nestles back against him. Alexpresses a soft kiss to Luca’s neck and it’s Luca’s turn to sigh.


End file.
